The invention relates generally to rotary lawn mowers, and more particularly, to rotary lawn mowers including a blade mounting secured for rotation within a blade housing. Still more particularly, the invention relates to blade mountings which include blades movably mounted for displacement between a retracted position and an extended position.
Attention is directed to the following United States Patents:
______________________________________ Kontis 2,939,264 issued June 7, 1960 Harloff 3,184,907 issued May 25, 1965 Tatum 3,133,398 issued May 19, 1964 Wood 3,690,051 issued Sept. 12, 1972 Goserud 3,715,874 issued Feb. 13, 1973 Kirk 3,320,732 issued May 23, 1967 ______________________________________